Happy Feet: Chaos Theory -- Chapter 22: Deadly Machines
After Adult Mumble faded away, everyone looked at Spring Bonnie, shocked at the sight they had just witnessed. "Ah yes, I thought it would come to this, I actually thought Spring Bonnie would fail against him, but it looks as if- Wait, what are you doing?" N-I-G-H-T-Y asked as Eric and Mumble charged at Spring Bonnie. "Oh, I see, 2 v 1? A bit unfair, but seeing a went to my side, I can see why. I'll let it slip by." N-I-G-H-T-Y said, before looking back to see Eric and Mumble fading. "Well then, uh, nice going Spring Bonnie, l-lets try 3 v 1. But who to pick, so many choices. Lets go with Christina, D-Mumble, and uh, Alex. And Spring Freddy, please, some music." N-I-G-H-T-Y said, this time, with Spring Freddy looking to find a new song to play. Upon which he saw a new record disc appear form no where, he placed it in to see what it would sound like. watch?v=Gn4fgen2FYw Welcome to my world that's painted with sadness There's no light of sun and you can't hear any sound at all Here I'm silently waiting for you, father Why were you so cruel? Why'd you leave Mary alone? Christina came up to Spring Bonnie, only to be stabbed by her. D-Mumble came in. Please take me away, I desperately promise To be a good girl, to be worthy of your love I don't need the paint books, the dolls and the dresses Just tell me why you've left your pictures and gone? Spring Bonnie killed D-Mumble, before quickly killing Alex. D-Gloria, D-Erik, and Gloria charged in. Who are you, stranger with the red rose in your hand? (Gloria killed) I liked you at first sight, I wanna be your friend, hey let's play! I've never asked for this place that's called my home But hope, you will be staying with me until the end. (D-Gloria and D-Erik killed) This time, Glenda, Earl, Caris, and Norma Jean charged up to Spring Bonnie. Please don't be scared of me I'm a good girl, (Caris killed) I just want to be with you to forget my sorrow I'm tired of being the puppet of this world (Norma Jean killed) Oh tell me, why do you want to go with him? (Earl and Glenda killed) Bo and Atticus, along with Sophia, Jack, and Andrew charged forward. Is he your true knight in the shining armor? (Atticus and Bo killed) Who'll sacrifice himself just for your sake with no fear? But then Why does he resemble he who created This gallery and pretty picture, that gave me birth? (Sophia killed) My tears are falling, why is it so painful? (Andrew killed) I did nothing wrong, so why do you hate me so much This burning canvas became your cruel answer And now flames unsparingly kiss me goodnight. Welcome to her world that's lying in ashes... There's a sea of fire, there is no way to run at all... She only wanted to be with her father... But little Mary is melting in her abyss alone... As the song ended, Jack got hit, a long gash across his chest, collapsing onto the only ice in the world, he slowly died in front of Spring Bonnie, who just regained control. "W-wait, what happened? Jack, why are you, bleeding." Spring Bonnie asked, but to no avail, as Jack was already dead by the time she finished her sentence. "You!" An angry, but familiar voice called out to Spring Bonnie. She looked up to see Vincentine about 10 meters from her. "Vincentine! Wh- what happened here? Where is everyone?" Spring Bonnie asked, but only just reading the strong emotion Vincentine was displaying. "Why, you dirty brother killer, I'll kill you for what you just did!" Vincentine shouted, charging over to Spring Bonnie, who was already in confusion and utter fear over her situation. Suddenly, Vincentine was ready to shoot out a pure plasma beam from his hand, catching the attention of N-I-G-H-T-Y. "Bravo Vincentine. You still have your powers after all this time? Wow, what a fool everyone was thinking you lost them, join me, and we will rule over this universe, starting with Spring Bonnie. Go on, she killed everyone of your friends." N-I-G-H-T-Y announced form a far, clapping not too slowly to be sarcastic, but slow any ways. Vincent looked from N-I-G-H-T-Y, to Spring Bonnie, then back to N-I-G-H-T-Y. Ready to kill Spring Bonnie, he realised something. He soon stopped himself from killing Spring Bonnie. "No, she didn't. You were controlling her this whole time. So no, I will not join forces with you, I didn't plan to any ways." Vincentine said. This angering N-I-G-H-T-Y so much that he surprisingly trapped Spring Bonnie in the same cage, only this time with a window. Then N-I-G-H-T-Y proceeded to shoot Spring Freddy. But not before Spring Freddy changed the song one last time. "So, it's a fight then, one... on... one... The uh, "End of the world battle" huh? Well then, lets do this!" N-I-G-H-T-Y said. Before he and Vincentine charged at each other. Previous Chapter -- Final Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters